ChocoLove
by JirinHope
Summary: "Jung Hoseok si chocolate addict berusaha untuk memberikan coklat untuk Kim Namjoon si Ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa yang jutek dan tak suka makanan manis termasuk coklat, bagaimana perjuangan Hoseok?" BTS Fanfic / NamSeok


ChocoLove

Main cast:

\- RapMonster BTS

\- J-Hope BTS

Genre:

T

Warn:

Yaoi, dan cerita ngasal-ngasalan

Disclaimer:

Mereka bukan punya aku kecuali J-Hope walaupun kudu berbagi dgn RapMon, mereka milik BigHit ent

Summary:

Jung Hoseok si chocolate addict berusaha untuk memberikan coklat untuk Kim Namjoon si Ketua Himpunan Mahasiswa yang jutek dan tak suka makanan manis termasuk coklat, bagaimana perjuangan Hoseok

~Ready… Go~

"Annyeong semua"teriak seorang namja dengan wajah imut penuh aegyo Hoseok namanya, namja yang periang dan sangat ceria.

"Annyeong juga Hosiki, kau bawa apa itu?"tanya seorang namja bernametag Kim Jongin, teman satu kelas sekaligus sahabat Hoseok.

"ah aku membawa coklat,dan ini spesial loh soalnya aku bikin sendiri"bangga Hoseok dengan mengangkat tas jinjingan yang tadi ditangannya.

Jung Hoseok, siapa yang tak kenal dengan dia? semua orang tahu dia, anak Fakultas Teknik Robot ini adalah orang yang cukup terkenal karena sikapnya yang sopan dan sifatnya yang baik dan murah senyum. Dia gampang akrab dengan semua orang.

"oh ya ChimChim tolong bagikan coklat ini ya"kata Hoseok dengan aegyonya.

"Oke Hoseok"

Oh iya ku lupa salah satu kelebihan Hoseok yang lainnya dia sangat bisa beraegyo, jadi siapapun yang melihat dia beraegyo akan gemes sendiri.

"apa sudah habis semua ChimChim?"

"masih ada satu"

"oh oke gak apa, aku akan berikan pada yang lain saja"

Dia selalu membagikan coklat kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia rugi? Tidak, dia tidak rugi justru dia senang membagikannya, karena dia tau semua orang suka coklat, kecuali satu orang yaitu…

"Namjoon-ah"teriak Hoseok dari luar ruangan Himpunan.

Namjoon atau Kim Namjoon lebih tepatnya, mereka satu fakultas tapi Namjoon tidak dekat dengannya, tapi Hoseok mencoba untuk akrab dengan Namjoon.

"wae? Kau ini tak punya sopan sekali sih? Kau tahu ini ruang apa?"sungut Namjoon pada Hoseok.

"aku tahu koq, bolehkan aku masuk?"pinta Hoseok dengan puppy eyesnya

"itu tak akan mempan pada ku, jadi cepat katakan ada urusan apa?"desak Namjoon pada Hoseok

"ish tapi biarkan dulu aku masuk*mendorong tubuh Namjoon*, ah kan kalo gini kan enak"ucap Hoseok

"jadi kau mau apa?"ucap Namjoon dengan dingin

"aku cuman mau ngasih coklat ini buat kamu"menyodorkan batangan coklat

"aku tak suka makanan manis, bukannya kamu sudah tahu?"heran Namjoon

"aku tahu, tapi bisakah kau makan yang ini? Aku sudah membuatnya sendiri"mohon Hoseok

"aku bilang tak mau"

"aku sudah susah ke sini, malah tadi aku di halang sama fans mu"

"aku tak menyuruh kau kemari kan"

Setelah berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya dia mau makan coklat itu karena melihat wajah polos Hoseok.

"hah arra arra, aku akan makan coklatnya, kau simpan saja di atas meja itu"suruh Namjoon

"ani, aku akan melihat mu makan coklat itu karena aku tahu kau memberikannya pada yang lain"tolak Hoseok

"hah kau ini, baik mana coklatnya"Namjoon menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud meminta coklatnya

"ini"

Awalnya Namjoon ragu apa di bisa memakan coklat itu? yang notabennya adalah makanan yang di hindari oleh dia. selama ini dia tak pernah merasakan makanan manis.

Setelah menggigit ujung coklat itu dan melihat wajah Hoseok yang penuh minat, tiba-tiba dia tersadar sesuatu, coklat yang dia makan sebenarnya tak 100% manis, ada unsur pahitnya da itu menunjukan raut wajah dan ekspresi Hoseok, bagian yang manis itu menunjukan wajah dan ekspresi Hoseok yang sangat manis dan bisa membuat dia mempesona sedangkan bagian pahit adalah ekspresi Hoseok bila sedang sedih dan membut yang melihatnya tak suka dengan itu. warna coklatnya yang berwarna-warni gambaran dari keseharian Hoseok yang penuh dengan warna seperti pelangi. Tapi satu hal yang tak terpikirkan oleh dia adalah bungkus coklat itu sendiri, jika tak ada bungkus maka coklatnya akan rusak bisa dipastikan dia yang akan menjadi bungkusnya untuk melindungi Hoseok sang coklat yang mudah meleleh.

"jadi bagaimana? Enak kan coklatnya? Kalau enak ku akan membawakan lagi untukmu"tawar Hoseok

"tapi ada syaratnya, biarkan aku yang akan menjadi bungkus coklatnya"sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hoseok.


End file.
